This invention relates to objects embodying two or more spaced wall members which are intended to provide a controlled atmosphere or vacuum therebetween for environmental purposes.
Since it is a continuing problem to control the temperature of the environment for housing animal, mineral, plants and products, a need exists for utilizing the existing temperature of the earth, atmosphere and even the body heat of animal life to maintain and preserve temperatures needed for life with only, if at all, a minimum use of commercial fuels.